


Softly spoke the night

by bnxsprnc



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, dirty talking, it is before the time skip obviously, just a bit of smut, just claude and dimitri being cute together in a valley
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bnxsprnc/pseuds/bnxsprnc
Summary: Claude scoppiò in una risata fragorosa, vivace come un tuono — ed ebbero la certezza che non vi fossero fantasmi addormentati a riposare in quei tronchi, perché si sarebbero sicuramente ridestati.Continuarono a camminare, prima l’uno e poi l’altro.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Softly spoke the night

_ The strength of his arm, _

_ my lover caught me off guard. _

  
  
  
C’era la luna alta nel cielo privo di nuvole, liscio come un mantello di seta. La falce lo tagliava: era un sorriso bianco e splendeva tanto forte da illuminare i loro passi cauti nel sottobosco. Evitavano radici intrecciate di alberi antichi, prima l’uno e poi l’altro, scostando cespugli di more dal sentiero, attenti a non disturbare spiriti, se ve n’erano, con la loro piccola passeggiata notturna.

Claude lanciò un’occhiata divertita al principe di Faerghus da sopra la spalla, sornione.

« Ma guardati, » schiacciò dell’ortica con passo sicuro. « hai quasi smesso di sembrare un principino tremante. » 

« Ti hanno mai detto che parli troppo, Von Riegan? » Dietro di lui, Dimitri aggrottò il bel viso da efebo in un’espressione scontenta, concentrato a non cadere lungo il terreno accidentato. « Nel senso,  _ davvero _ troppo. » 

Claude scoppiò in una risata fragorosa, vivace come un tuono — ed ebbero la certezza che non vi fossero fantasmi addormentati a riposare in quei tronchi, perché si sarebbero sicuramente ridestati.

Continuarono a camminare, prima l’uno e poi l’altro.

  
  


Proprio quando la luna era al suo zenit si fermarono sul principio di una vallata che pareva frutto della magia. Era una conca perfetta dalle pareti soffici che s’inclinavano verso il centro della depressione, ma con tanta dolcezza che faceva venire voglia di lasciarsi andare per il fianco della strada. Ogni ciuffo d’erba era maritato a un ciuffo di mughetto bianco, finendo per puntinare tutta la vallata come se le stelle si fossero riflesse a terra.

Perfino Dimitri, solitamente tanto severo e riguardoso, dovette sopprimere un istinto di meraviglia quasi bambinesca a quella vista, mordendosi le labbra per cercare contegno.

« È un posto incantevole. » Soffiò, lasciando cadere la frugale bisaccia che s’era portato dietro.

Claude gli sorrise. Era raro vedere Dimitri tanto rilassato nelle sue reazioni. 

« Ironico tu lo dica, » lo apostrofò, mettendosi a scendere con passi ampi. « visto che il mughetto è uno dei pochi fiori che può ucciderti, se ingerito… » 

Sospirò, gettando un’occhiata sorniona a Dimitri che, esitante, iniziava a seguirlo. Suppose che le cose incantevoli e mortifere si trovano bene accanto ai propri simili.   
  


L’ultimo fiore bianco lacrimò il suo nettare nel mortaio di Claude, maciullato dalla pietra bianca del pestaio. Fra lui e Dimitri c’erano mezza dozzina di ampolle ricolme di un liquido denso e rossastro al cui interno vorticavano i resti dei mughetti — ma il primo non aveva dato spiegazioni e allora il secondo, per non interrompere la quiete notturna, non aveva fatto domande.

Claude tappò l’ultima apolla con un sospiro soddisfatto, sdraiandosi accanto all’altro ragazzo. Era trascorso abbastanza perché la luna si trascinasse attraverso parte del cielo, ma l’aria non era ancora appesantita dal freddo dell’alba. C’era tempo, pensò, sorridendo nell’allargare il braccio quando Dimitri si avvicinò per rannicchiarsi contro di lui.

« Tutto qui? » borbottò il principe, posando la mano sul suo petto. Era un tocco leggero, un tocco di preda pronta a fuggire — Claude lo sapeva. Per questo tirò la corda.

« Tutto qui cosa? » 

« … Non è quello di cui mi avevi parlato. » 

Gli sorrise ampiamente, pieno di affetto e spietato. « E di cosa ti avevo parlato? » 

Lo sentì trattenere il fiato, farsi rigido e rosso, febbrile nel rifiuto, e pensò gli avrebbe risposto solo il vento. Ma Dimitri lo stupì, riempì quel vento e sbottò: « Dello scopare, Claude. » 

Sogghignò ma lo amava, e l’amore non rende crudeli. Allora le mani brune scivolarono riverenti sotto i vestiti, su pelle pallida come la luna stessa, e le labbra chiare dell’uno baciarono quelle scure, ricurve in un sorriso dell’altro, e all’aria tiepida dell’estate che sboccia si mescolarono i sospiri e poi i gemiti languidi, affranti di piacere, e accanto ai loro corpi intrecciati dondolarono dolcemente i fiori.

**Author's Note:**

> È la prima volta che pubblico dopo molto tempo quindi sono un po' arrugginito, scusate!  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta. Scriverò nuovamente di loro molto volentieri!


End file.
